


Chasing Copero

by HeadcaseCraziness



Series: Eternally Alliance'd, Now and Forever [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Before and after Copero, Betrayal, Blood, Dark Feelings, Emotion pain, Heartbreak, Introspection, M/M, Murder, The Imperial Agent isn't a nice person, Thinking on a past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadcaseCraziness/pseuds/HeadcaseCraziness
Summary: The Alliance Commander is struggling with Theron's betrayal. He chases Theron, from Umbara to Copero he is following. He wants Theron back, if he has to kill him to do that... Maybe he will.“I’m coming for you, Theron...” He muttered into the darkness of space, observing that there were so few stars as they past. Their light was dwindling, their twinkling not so bright. “There is nowhere in the Galaxy you can hide from me!”Partner piece to "Dead or Alive" which is Theron's point of view.





	Chasing Copero

This shouldn’t have affected him as deeply as it did. Minor sexual attraction, attachments to pass the time or get information, flings... that’s what these always were. He was once trained to only be with someone to use them, manipulate them, not love them... Love him.

When had it all turned on its head, so that he was the one who was used?

The man he shared a bed with, held close in trying times and relied on to help his mental stability remain intact... he was the traitor! He had been right under his nose, quite literally. He was almost always in his sights, been privy to all their intel and information, he was the one there as he told his darkest secrets and seen his most subtle of weaknesses.

Theron could destroy him. He could destroy everything they had built. This Eternal Alliance! He knew the organisation inside out, and he knew far too much about their Commander’s mentality and state of being.

Theron held all the right cards in a game of Pazaak the Commander didn’t even know he was part of...

He’d been a stupid, blind fool. Been made to look like a fool in front of the whole Galaxy. It wasn’t particularly secret that he and Theron shared nights together after long, arduous days securing, saving, the Galaxy. So, as he put the bounty on Theron’s head, his words spitting with hate, betrayal and such rage he had never known... he didn’t particularly tone down the utter and pure hurt he felt. It had been a moment of weakness and anger and the Galaxy had seen it too.

He’d heard of heartbreak, laughed it off as such a childish notion. Yet, the burning, coiling and twisting stabbing in his chest, that vicelike grip around his heart, that slithering in his veins... they had to be something to do with the hurt he felt...

Plus, he’d looked up his symptoms, consulted with Doctor Lokin, just to check, and they all said a million different aliments... Lokin had said it was likely a psychosomatic pain, psychological and emotional becoming something physically tangible. However, in his own research something akin to heartbreak had come up... Obscure articles and such fanciful thinking.

He was heartbroken; angry, confused and afraid. All things he never needed to feel, never wanted to feel. Shouldn’t feel when he had a fleet and a throne, he was a force to be reckoned with. And yet, as he returned from Umbara, he’d fled to his quarters... locking out the wider world. With a heavy heart he fell to his knees, ripped away his mask that he’d hid behind and watched as droplets of tears dripped on to cold, harsh grey ground. He’d curled up into a ball there on the floor, this ultimate moment of fragility, weakness, and the Eternal Commander sobbed. Cried out for his love.

Where was that world class agent now? He who had been a double agent, a triple agent, killed Darth’s and escaped death alike and had never truly broken, not like this. Not even when his own mind had been taken hostage. Or when he was tortured to an inch of his life or thrown into slavery. And still didn’t break when he could do nothing but watch, in agony, as family died in his arms.

He had overcome so much. He’d even ended the so called: “Immortal Emperor” for Kriffing sake, and he'd emerged unbroken.

Why was this next tally on the overgrowing chart of deceit so much more meaningful, hurtful and crueller than all the others?

Koth had betrayed him and he didn’t bat an eye. SCROPIO too. He was annoyed? Definitely. Unbearably angry? Yes. But hurt...? No, he was never truly hurt by their actions. He didn’t even notice a single emotion registering inside himself as he pulled the trigger and watched their traitorous eyes go so very dark and still.

Could he do the same to Theron, when the time came, or the opportunity presented itself? If captured, he would be interrogated then publicly executed. In the field, they would leave it to him, only him. The kill was his. If he could do it was a different matter...

He wanted to. The man had betrayed him in the cruellest of fashions. He deserved to die! He had to kill him...

But deep, deep down, past the hated and the seething pain, he was unsure his heart would let him.

* * *

 

Copero was a strange world, almost untouched by the Empire and certainly not by the Republic. The Chiss people kept to themselves. They were not keen to outsiders or non-Chiss after all.

The Commander glanced over the beautiful colours of the world, it had been a long time since he had appreciated life and scenery around him. Yet, inside everything was dark, black feelings tainted his vision and the colours soon became cold and lifeless in his eyes.

What was the point of such beauty or happiness if he could not share the sentiment with someone?

He was on this pretty planet for Theron and Theron only. That outlook made everything seething and grey.

He was not truly welcome on this world. So, he made his presence known... felling every man, woman or droid who crossed his path. A trail of blue bodies littered his approach; shivs embedded deeply into some, blaster shots scarring others and poison quickly extinguished their final victims. Death took each and every life that decided to try and stop him.

When he finally came across the leader of House Inrokini, he found they had been played all the same. The hatred that boiled in his veins that came with that knowledge overtook him; Theron played everyone. He had played this useless pawn just the same as him, he had never loved him. He shot her clear in the face, dispatched her without mercy, not caring if it was beneficial or not. Apparently it was.

It was only an hour later when he saw Theron. The first time since Umbara, as he was climbing into a shuttle. No, he screamed inwardly, they were too late!

Temple drew her sniper rifle and fired, the sniper’s shot missed but he knew it would either way. For the briefest of moments Theron’s and his eyes met, he’d discarded his mask on the battlefield and Theron had changed his hair. He looked... good. Well even.

A flutter of emotion filled him, and he felt the smallest amount of hope, of longing... before it twisted into emptiness and pure rage. This man had deceived him! He snarled, pain splitting his face in two as he lifted his blaster rifle and fired. It did nothing as he suspected. A man jumped from the spacecraft, and Theron disappeared as the shuttle door closed behind him.

The shuttle faded from view. The betrayer was gone.

* * *

 

He left Copero reeling; his emotions a mess, struggling to stay hidden, and still high from adrenaline from his fight with the Chiss Force-user: Valss. He was covered in foreign blood, could taste it on his tongue. It was bitter. Then again, everything tasted bitter these days.

They should have taken Valss alive. But he had been too angry to stop once the Chiss dropped to his knees, defeated, he’d shot the man full of holes until the corpse was well... nothing but blood and burnt flesh. Although, before he desecrated the corpse beyond recognition, he’d landed the killing blow... with a shiv straight through the heart. He remembered pushing it in slow and hands deadly still. Temple had turned away, horrified by the cruel action. The Chiss had screamed, attempting to stop it with whatever strength he had left, it was in vain. He broke an arm that tried to claw at him, glared into red eyes that pleaded for a swift death, and watched as blood spilled over his hands, unshaken, and soaked through his gloves.

Now, he glanced down at his gloves, stained and stiff from the dried blood, uncomfortable against his skin. He felt no empathy for the owner of the blood, simply wishing it was someone else’s instead. He felt little as he thought of the battle... Just a dull ache that clutched at his heart and a constant rage that fuelled the thought he would find Theron, and kill him.

“I’m coming for you, Theron...” He muttered into the darkness of space, observing that there were so few stars as they past. Their light was dwindling, their twinkling not so bright. “There is nowhere in the Galaxy you can hide from me!”

“And when I find you...” The Commander smiled to himself as this ship jumped to hyperspace, heading back to his Throne.


End file.
